


messy courtyard confessions

by youeitherseeitoryoudont



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confessions, Crying, First Kiss, Gabriel is Portugal, Harry Potter AU, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human Macau (Hetalia), Human Portugal (Hetalia), Light Angst, M/M, Macario is Macau, Macau cannot fucking see without his glasses, Macau has a Macanese name and an 'English' name(its actually Portuguese), Macau only calls Portugal Gabe when hes angry, Portugal and Spain are brothers, Portugal is the living embodiment of gay confusion, Pottertalia, Ravenclaw!Portugal, Slytherin!Macau, Spain and France are barely here, or upset, so dont come for them, they are gay messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeitherseeitoryoudont/pseuds/youeitherseeitoryoudont
Summary: "𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘎𝘢𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘭? 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘙𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘸 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘵 𝘐 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸." 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨. "𝘐'𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘮𝘦." 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘎𝘢𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘭'𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘪𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴.Macario gets a little overly-emotional during his messy courtyard confession to Gabriel. Gabriel is very confused with how Macario is acting.
Relationships: Macau/Portugal (Hetalia), Portugal & Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	messy courtyard confessions

"Gabe Alexio Fernández Carriedo!" Macario's voice rang out across the courtyard. Gabriel jumped out of his skin at the sound of his friends' angry voice. His books clatter to the ground where they lay there, forgotten. 

Antonio laughs at his older brother, "Macario's coming and man does he look pissed. He even called you Gabe, he never ever does that." Antonio puts extra emphasis on the ever.

"He looks really really fucking pissed, what'd you do this time?" Francis asks with a chuckle turning to look at his friends older brother. 

"I-" Gabriel stutters. "I didn't do anything???"

"You obviously did because he's coming this way and he looks like he's gonna kill you." Antonio pulls Gabriel to his feet. Shoving his older brother towards the fast approaching Macario he calls out, "Don't fuck this up!" 

Macario stops in front of Gabriel and just stares at him. Gold eyes seemingly piercing into his soul. "uh, hi?" Gabriel manages to stutter out his eyes falling to stare at the ground.

Macario begins trembling softly before him. "You're supposed to be smart, you know." his voice is shaking. "You're supposed to be fucking smart you know that right?" He was yelling now. His hands had gripped onto the taller boy's arms. 

"I'm sorry?" He looks up from his feet to meet those gold eyes. They were full of swirling tears and emotions.

Macario took a shaky breath, "You're so fucking stupid." his voice was quiet as the tears started to fall from his beautiful golden eyes, streaming down his face.

"W..What did I do?" Gabriel was in shock. He was sure people were staring at them but the only thing he could bring himself to care about was his friend, crying in front of him. 

"Are you that fucking dense Gabriel? You're a fucking Ravenclaw god dammit I figured you'd have figured it out by now." His voice had returned to yelling. "I'd hoped you'd figure it out on your own then reject me." he whispered. His hands release Gabriel's arms in favour of wiping away the fast falling tears. His hands push his glasses up onto his forehead. Gabriel knows that the glasses will get stuck in his hair, preventing Macario from being able to see. Not that Macario cared, he wouldn’t be able to see through all the tears in his eyes. 

"Reject you? Macario what are you talking about?" He reaches out to try and comfort his friend. Macario flinches away from his outstretched hand, stumbling backwards a few steps.    
  
“Are you that stupid Gabriel?” Macario whispers. “Can you fucking see?” his voice gets louder with every word. “I’m in love with you.” His voice is scratchy and shaking. Macario’s sleeves were soaked with tears, his face raw and red. “Gabriel Alexio Fernández Carriedo I’m fucking in love with you.”   
  
“I-” Gabiel couldn’t speak, his words caught in his throat. He takes a step towards Macario.    
  
“Just hurry up and reject me Gabriel.” He whispers his voice raw and shaking. Eyes looking down, tears falling to the ground. It scared Gabriel to see Macario like this, the strong, calculating, jokester that he knew so well was breaking down before him and it scared him. It scared him a lot.    
  
Gabriel opens his mouth before closing it again. He stops in front of Macario, gently untangling his glasses from his hair and placing them into the pocket of his robes. 

"Gabriel wha-" Gabriel cuts off Macario's question with a quick kiss. 

Macario's eyes went wide with shock. "I'm in love with you too, idiot." Gabriel whispers, before Macario reconnects their lips.


End file.
